Not Too Late A Nemi Fanfiction
by Lovatic0690
Summary: Nick and Demi have been dating for a year. This is the time when Demi starts really struggling with her eating disorder, self-harm and having extreme mood swings. Their relationship is rocky, yet Nick is determined to save her from herself before something happens to the girl he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not Too Late.**

_Back Story: _

_Nick and Demi have been dating for a year. This is the time when Demi starts really struggling with her eating disorder, self-harm and having extreme mood swings. Their relationship is rocky, yet Nick is determined to save her from herself before something happens to the girl he loves._

**Nick's P.O.V:**

I sat back stage on the set of The View, as Demi walked on for her interview. How she managed to look so damn happy in front of the crowd always amazed me, especially since I knew how unrealistic it was.

2 hours earlier:

"Demi, you look gorgeous hun"  
"Heh, thanks" she murmured under her breath as she looked down at her hands. Her eyes teared up a little and I watched as she slowly put on her sunglasses to cover it up.  
"Babe? What's wrong?" I asked in my concerning voice as I reached over and began rubbing her leg gently. She quickly jerked it away, as if my touch repulsed her.  
"It's nothing. I jus-"  
"Dem, I love you. Please, let me in. I'm here for you, you know this"  
"I just. I-I, feel too fat to go on today. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't back out now, not this close to show time." My heart broke as I heard her words, how could she not see that she was beautiful? What is she not seeing? It took everything in me to not pull the car over right there and just hold her in my arms, making her feel worthy enough for the world to see.  
"Baby, you are the furthest thing from fat. I wish you could see yourself how I see you. I love you so much, and I think you're absolutely stunning. True story".

We pulled into the parking lot of the television studio a few minutes later. Tears were still streaming down her face; I hated seeing her cry, especially when there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't know how to help her through her body image issues, and it killed me. We both sat in silence for a few minutes before I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into my chest. I didn't care if she was late, I needed to hold her and make her feel safe. Almost instantly as she made contact with my chest, I felt her whole body collapse into mine and she broke down completely. I reached my hand up to her beautiful black hair, and started running my fingers through it, whispering softly into her ear "it's going to be ok Dems. I'm here. It's gonna be ok".

I could have held her in my arms for as long as it took. Then, someone tapped on the window of my car, startling us both back into reality. It was Demi's mom and manager.

"Come on you guys, they're all waiting for you Demi".

Like a light switch, I watched as Demi lit up her face with the smile that was currently fooling the world. She opened the door of my car and got out quickly, not looking back at me as she was hurried off into the studio. Was her manager and mom blind to what Demi was going through? How did they not just see the mess she was only seconds ago?

I quickly found a parking spot in the back lot and ran inside to be with her as she got ready to go do the interview. I was praying it all went alright.

**Demi's P.O.V**

The last thing I wanted to do today was this interview with The View. My publicist told me that appearing on a national talk show would more than likely boost record sales for my new album, Here We Go Again. It was supposed to be my day off, but for some reason I took on the interview. I was excited for as many people to hear my single as possible. I just remember thinking "hard work pays off Demi. You gotta show the world you can make it happen".

But after working three months straight, I just wanted a break. I'm exhausted, and work is actually starting to feel like work again. Not only with interviews and press release stuff, I'm also gearing up for another summer tour. This is going to be my year.

Back stage, I opened a can of Red Bull and began drinking like my life depended on it.

"Demi, 2 minutes until sound check. You have everything?" my mom scared me half to death out of my tired state of mind.

"Yeah I'm coming! I just have to run to the bathroom quick! I'll be right there!"

I quickly finished my drink and ran to the bathroom. Thank God this was a single stall one. I locked the door behind me, flipped open the lid, and got rid of the drink I had just consumed.  
_Knock, knock, knock  
_ "Yeah?!"  
"Demi it's me. Are you ok?" Nick's voice echoed through the door.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be out in a few seconds!" I quickly flushed the toilet, reached into my purse to grab my tooth brush and paste, and began brushing my teeth like my life depended on it. Before exiting, I glanced at myself in the mirror and fixed the make up that had smeared during the car ride. I looked like a hot mess today. I took a deep breath, and opened the door to see Nick standing there with his concerned father look on his face.

"Hey babe, can we chat later? I have sound check in life, well now" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran off to go warm up with the band.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2.**

**Demi's P.O.V**

"_Please welcome, Demi Lovato!"_ The instant I heard my name being called from the stage, I ran out excited as the crowd cheered for me. This was the moment of truth, I had to convince America that I was happy and fulfilled in my life as a young Hollywood star.

It literally took them 30 seconds to start calling me out on things like my appearance, and my voice. I know they were trying to compliment me, but in my head I heard it as insults. My mind started flashing back to the days in elementary school when the girls in my class would gang up on me and bully me. I felt tears well up behind my eyes, but I quickly covered it up with laughing.

"Shit, is my voice really that terrible?" I thought to myself as they continued talking. I just wanted to get off of that couch and run and hide in a closet somewhere. But I was here, and they didn't know I had just purged right before sound check. I glanced over towards the stage exit, and Nick was standing there. His eyes beaming at me with the "I'm concerned about you" look. I knew he knew what I had done, he wasn't stupid.

The whole interview was going great so far I thought; then it happened. The mention of my sister came up, and I knew what everyone was thinking about her I just didn't expect anyone to say it out loud in front of a national audience.

"She's chubby". What the hell just happened? Barbara Walters had just called my sister chubby, in front of literally the world. Instantly, I felt the anger bubble up inside me like a volcano about to erupt. It took all the energy I had to contain myself and not scream at the top of my lungs.  
"No.. She's beautiful", is all I could say with the little bit of control I still had over the raging anger I knew was welling up inside of me. I glanced down at the audience where my mother was sitting. She shook her head at me and mouthed "stay cool". Her eyes were filled with pain, hurt and anger; this interview needed to be over asap.

The next twenty minutes seemed to last a life time. I didn't want to perform my song, I didn't want to be in front of people with this mask, I didn't want to be with my team, I just wanted to be left alone.

Finally everything was over, and I headed back to my dressing room. I went in slowly, locked the door behind me and shut off the lights. Immediately I felt the tears well behind my eyes, yet this time it was alright for me to breakdown. I lay down in the middle of the room onto the floor, burying my head into my shaking hands. Dammit, why am I such a mess lately? That interview was supposed to boost my career, yet I felt like I had damaged myself in the process.

Reaching into my pocket, I felt around for my pocket knife. Almost without thinking I pulled it out, and dragged it slowly against my left wrist. Blood slowly dropped to the carpet, but I didn't care. I was numb, and numb was better than feeling the overwhelming sadness that had become a friend of mine.

And almost like a cue, there was a light knock on the door. I panicked, placing my knife back into my pocket, and pouring water onto the carpet to clean up the mess I had made. At least I had an excuse as to why there was a random wet spot on the carpet.

"Yeah?"

"Dem, it's me, Nick. Come on, why's the door locked?"

"Shit I forgot I locked it! Give me a minute!" I found a band-aid inside my bag and placed it on my wrist over the cut, and quickly put on my jacket. Breathing slowly, I opened the door for him.

"Hey babe! You enjoy the show?" My lips met his in an instant, and I felt him smile.

"I did, you were incredible! How's the voice doing?"

"ugh why is EVERYONE commenting on how I sound?! I have a raspy voice, big fucking deal!"

"Dem, come on. I'm not stupid, I know what happened before sound check. Talk to me, why do you do that to yourself?" I felt so stupid, not only was I not as sneaky as I thought I was, but now as I listened to his voice ringing in my ears, tears flooded my eyes again. Nick pulled me back into his arms as I once again fell apart.

**Nick's P.O.V:**

I just wish she'd let me in her head. Holding her shaking body as she cried tore me up inside, every single time. I'd hold her forever, but even that wouldn't be long enough. I lowered my face to her head and lightly kissed her hair. This silence was killing me. The only sound I heard was a muffled sob coming from Demi.  
"Shh, it's alright babe." Is that really all I could think of to say to her? How pathetic was I? I usually am really good with my words, but holding this broken girl tightly against me, it seemed like anything I said was worthless. I don't know what she's feeling inside, so what perfectly put together sentence could change this?

"No. It's not. I'm not good enough Nick". With this, her sobbing intensified and I felt her body collapsing to the floor. I quickly placed my arms under her to gently lower us both to the floor. I wasn't going to let go of her this time until I knew what was wrong with my girl.

"Demi, come on. Please, talk to me. You know you can trust me." As we sat on the floor, I began intertwining our fingers together when her sleeve rolled up. I tried not to show my panic as I stared at the band aid covering her wrist.

"_Ok, Nick. Do not let on that you're scared. Just breathe_" I told myself as my eyes stayed locked on her wrist.

"Demi? What… uhm.. what is this?" I motioned with my head to her arm as I slowly raised our hands together. She jerked her arms away from me, and lowered her head towards the floor. I saw her hands shake, and I placed mine on her shoulders, attempting to show her I wasn't going to be upset with whatever the answer was.

"I'm sorry. I'm screwed up." She whispered just loudly enough for me to hear.

"No, you're not. You're hurting right now. But I need you to let me in. Tell me something, anything. I want to help you so badly it hurts, but I can't if you don't open up to me. Come on, I love you." At this, I grabbed her back into my arms, rubbing her back softly. I felt her take a deep breath as she started talking softly to me.

"It.. it helps me feel. I don't know how to cope without it. It's like, the pain on the outside, is better and easier to deal with than the pain inside. I know I'm real when I do it. And the purging… If I stay thin, people will love me and accept me more. You remember all those blogs about me when Camp Rock came out? They're right. I wasn't good enough to play Mitchie."

"What? You wouldn't have been casted if you weren't good enough. You're beyond amazing at acting, and you're voice is the most beautiful thing I ever heard. I know you don't believe this right now, but you are good enough. It makes me so proud every time I see a young girl come up to you at meet and greets, and cry. You know why? because you've impacted them just by being yourself. Demi, who you are matters."

"I don't feel like I do though"

"Well, I'm just going to have to show you otherwise." I winked at her, as her head lifted to meet my eyes. I cupped her face into my hands, wiping away the tears with my thumbs.

"Come on, let's get outta here and go home" I softly whispered in her ear as I slowly began lifting her up off the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3.**

**Nick's P.O.V:**

We pulled out of the studio parking lot, and almost instantly Demi fell asleep in the passenger's seat. Even when she was passed out from an emotional day, she still looked stunning. I made sure to take the long way back to my house, giving her an extra 10 minutes of sleep if she didn't wake up.

I slowly pulled into the driveway, letting the car sit in neutral for a few minutes as I watched her sleep. Knowing I we both couldn't stay here forever, I turned the car off and gently pushed her arm. Her eyes fluttered as she adjusted them to the light, and she looked at me with that smile that melts my heart.

"We're back already? Damn"

"Well yeah sleepy head, that's what happens when you crash on the way home. I even took the long way." I smiled at her and leaned over as our lips locked on to one another's.

I helped her carry her stuff inside, and once we closed the door she turned to me with that mischievous grin. She threw her purse onto the table, and lunged towards me, grabbing me by the face and once again our lips became one. I slid my hands down her body to her hips and laid them there, enjoying this moment. I felt her body coming even closer to mine, and I swiftly turned us so she now had her back to the door. Just then, she pulled away and looked at me with a serious expression.

"I love you so much Nick."

"I love you too, beautiful". She leaned in again and lightly kissed my lips.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do if I didn't have your." With this, she nestled her head into my shoulder and held me as if she never was planning on letting go. "Don't ever leave me ok?"

"Demi, I wouldn't even dream of it."

This moment was perfect. I didn't know what brought this about, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that I was with the love of my life; the events of earlier felt like another lifetime ago. And such is life, I heard my phone start to ring in my pocket. I glanced down at the screen to see who it was without her seeing; it was Demi's mom.

"Uh, say why don't you go upstairs and get out of those clothes, you've been in them all day." I was trying to keep my cool as much as possible. I didn't know what her mom wanted with me, but I'm sure it had to do something with the way Demi had been acting lately.

"Sure? What's the occasion?"

"Movie night! We can cuddle, and be comfy."

"Hell yeah! Ok I'll be down in a few. Now that I think of it, I could really use a shower too. Is my bag of extra clothes still in your room?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be anywhere else."

I watched as she scurried upstairs and closed my bedroom door. Once I heard the door click, I stepped out onto the patio of the back yard and shut the glass door, dialing her mom's number back as I walked.

"Hey Nick, thanks for calling me back"

"Yeah it's no big. What's going on?"

"I don't know how to ask this of you, so I guess I'll just come out and say it. Have you noticed a dramatic change in Demi lately?"

My mind instantly flashed back to numerous accounts within the past few months with Demi. I didn't know what was going on with her, I don't think anyone does; most of the time she scared me with her intensity. It's almost like she changed into this other person. Most days she was so bubbly and I loved her happy, but it seemed like she was little too happy. Then she'd come crashing down and spend days upon days in bed. I thought maybe it was drugs, but she always promised me she'd never even touch the stuff. But what could it be?

"Um, yeah I have. I know she's been working a lot lately, do you think maybe it's just exhaustion?" I knew in my mind this wasn't it, but admitting something wasn't right was , something I didn't want to face at this moment.

"Nick, I think we both know it's not just exhaustion. Has she…. Has she said anything to you about wanting to hurt herself? I don't mean to scare you, but you have to understand that as her mother I'm really worried about her. Me and Eddie are concerned about her safety."

"No, no you're not scaring me. I just, I just never really allowed myself to look at things this way. What do you know?"

"Well, today at the studio, after you two left her manager found something."

"I, I 'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean" Of course I knew Demi had cut herself, I just didn't want to rat her out to her mom if she didn't know.

"In her dressing room, there was blood on the floor. Do you know if she cut herself?"

"Mrs. Delagarza, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to say anything but yeah. I found her in there crying, and saw it on her wrist. I didn't want to freak out, but thinking about it, I'm worried about her. I'm trying everything to keep her safe and happy but I just don't know how to help her. She's purging and not eating a lot too. What do we do?"

"Well, that's why I called you. She's not with you right?"

"No she's in the shower, I made sure"

"Ok good. Me and Eddie have a plan and we need your help. She needs to go away for a while. I think we both know Demi can't face her demons on the road, she needs to go somewhere she'll be safe and with people who are equipped to help her with these things. We found a place in Illinois, Timberline Knolls. Now, this is where you come in. We need to sit her down and talk with her. We know how upset she can get, so this cannot get out before it happens ok? I need you to bring her over here to our house, say we're having dinner."

"Uh, ok yeah sure. Are you sure this is going to go alright? What if she declines? She is 18, and isn't there something about being an adult n not going?"

"We've thought of that, we have the police in line, if need be. She's going either way. I just hope she'll go willingly."

"Me too. Uh, Demi's down, can we talk more later? I'm sorry."

"Of course. Thank you so much for helping save my daughter. You're a good guy Nick"

**Demi's P.O.V**

Walking down stairs, I noticed Nick wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen, thinking maybe he was cooking dinner or something, but he was nowhere to be found. That's when I noticed he was outside on the phone. His body looked so tense. He kept running his fingers though his hair, what he usually does when he's upset. I instantly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but didn't know why. He turned and looked at me, then quickly hung up the phone and walked back into the house.

"Hey babe! Have a good shower?" He pulled me tightly into him and I wrapped my arms around his body; these moments always made me happier.

"Yeah I did. Maybe next time you could join me? So, is everything ok? You look upset. What's up?"

"Oh uh, just a stupid fight with Kevin. No big deal though. Let's go watch this movie"

He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the couch, wrapping ourselves under the blankets. He smelled so good, and a grin escaped my lips. I'm never happier than when he's holding me. I swung my legs over his lap and began kissing his neck softly. His fingers were playing with my hair, and instantly I was 10 times more relaxed. He lowered his face to mine, and tenderly began kissing my lips, suddenly pulling away.

"What? Does my breath smell or something?" He never pulls away, this wasn't like him.

"No, no it's not that. I just.. I don't know, I just wanna watch a movie and hold you"

"Nick, what's going on? You've been so weird ever since you came inside. Come on, you're always telling me to let you in, do the same for me. What's going on inside your head?"

"I'm just, just worried. About you. I didn't want to say anything, but earlier today, you scared me Demi. With the purging, and then finding the cut on your wrist. I don't want you to die"

"Dammit, I'm fine. Why do you keep bringing this up?! If I say I'm fine, trust me ok?" I quickly got off the couch and went to go upstairs. I was fine now, why does he always bring up things he knows is going to make me angry? I love him for caring, but I felt so attacked.

I got to the bedroom and locked the door behind me. I walked outside on the deck and put my headphones in. Music was my escape, and before I said anything I would have regretted, I went to my happy place.

A few minutes later my phone rang. I glanced down and saw that it was a text message from Selena. I hadn't heard from her in so long, I was excited to see something from my best friend.

**Hey chicky! I miss you like crazy! Hope your interview went awesome.. I get back in town tomorrow, we HAVE to catch up! Lots to talk about! xo **

**OMG hey! I miss you too! How about I pick you up from the airport when ya land and we can go to Starbucks? Thing's have been crazy here. Love you friend!**

** Crazy how? Everything ok? **

** Lol, yeah I think so! Idk, let me fill you in tomorrow!**

** Haha ok! Sounds like a date **

I seriously couldn't wait to talk with her. Everyone's been acting so weird towards me lately, almost like they're scared of me, and now with Nick fighting with his brother I just needed some time to forget about everything.

It started getting colder out as the sun went down, and I think I cooled off too emotionally so I went back inside to continue watching the movie with Nick. Hopefully he forgave me for my seclusion.

He was still seated in the living room when I went downstairs, and I slowly sat down and snuggled my body up next to his. We didn't talk, we just sat there in silence as he watched Sports Center. After what seemed like forever, he broke the silence.

"Oh! So your mom called, and I guess she wants to have us over for dinner on Monday. You game?"

"Of course! God, the only time it feels like I spend time with her and the family is when we're on our way to an interview or something work related. It'll be nice."

"Alright, it's settled. I love you so much babe."

"I know, I love you too" I leaned in and we began kissing. He makes me so happy, I never feel as happy and secure as when I'm with him. We continued to hold each other, simply enjoying each other's company. Soon, I felt sleep beckoning me and I slowly drifted off, as Nick continued playing with my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4.**

**Demi's P.O.V**

I woke up, wide awake and glanced over at the clock. 2 am, it read. How was it I was so awake when it wasn't even morning yet? I looked over and Nick, who was fast asleep; maybe it was because I slept so much today that my body had had enough sleeping. I didn't want to wake him, so I slowly maneuvered my way out of the bed as quietly as I could and headed down stairs. I felt good, really good.

I found myself in the music room in the back of his house and shut the door behind me, walking over to the piano. As soon as I sat down all my creativity came pouring out of me. Maybe waking up at this ungodly hour was worth it. Tonight it was easy to get in the zone of writing. Chord after chord and not after note just fell into place, and I felt on top of the world. _I can do this, _I thought to myself as the music continued to flow out of me.

Before I knew it, I looked down at the papers I had now sprawled all across the room, there had to be at least 5 new songs I wrote. I looked over at the clock and it now said 6 am. How the hell had I been in here for 4 hours? It felt like I had just gotten here. My heart was racing with excitement; I definitely could make a whole new album right now.

A few minutes later, I got bored with writing so I went into the living room, grabbed my jacket and car keys and headed out. I didn't have a clue as to where I was going, but it didn't matter. The world was mine, and it was going to know it.

I quickly pulled out of Nick's driveway and headed down the road. It seemed like the whole world was sleeping, except for a few older men outside watering their lawns. I cheerily beeped at them as I drove by, and they waved back with a confused look on their face. Apparently being friendly isn't what they're used to?

When I reached the highway, I saw signs for the beach; perfect! My foot hit the gas, and I was flying down the highway, praying a cop didn't pull me over for speeding. The radio was cranked so loud my windows shook. A few minutes later I arrived at the beach; I ran out of my car and as soon as my feet hit the cool sand, I felt a burst of joy overwhelm me. I found myself just running around like an idiot. I don't know why, but I was beyond happy. This beach was where Nick and I spent most of our time getting away from the world when we our tour was over. I suddenly needed to talk to him. My fingers never dialed a number so fast as they did now, and I waited impatiently as his phone rang.

"Dem? Where are you?"

"Nick! Nick, I'm at the beach. At our spot and it made me think of you and I miss you. Come to me!"

"Are you drunk? You don't sound like yourself."

"Haha oh my GOD, stop being dramatic and get your ass here! I'm not drunk. I woke up at like 2, got bored and I guess I ended up at the beach. At _our_ spot! It's beautiful here!"

"Demi, come home. It's too early."

I don't know what has gotten into him. I was finally happy again after yesterday and now he's trying to bring me down. There was no way in hell I was leaving so instead I hung up the phone and sat down in the sand. Right here, is where I needed to be. My phone began to ring again and it was my alarm. _Shit! I have rehearsal today_. I totally forgot about rehearsal for tour. This tour was going to be my best one yet! I was no longer the new girl on the scene, my fans knew my songs and the excitement on Twitter about my newest album was more than encouraging. I couldn't wait to get back out there with my fans.

Rehearsal seemed to fly by; it seemed like in no time at all, it was over. Not only was I stoked for tour, you could see all the excitement in the band and dancers eyes too. This was our time to take over the world.

I hurried out of there as fast as I could and flew to the airport to pick up Selena. I needed girl time, and I missed her so much while she was in New York, filming some episodes for Wizards. It was only a 20 minute drive to the airport, but it couldn't have gone by any slower. I pulled up to the curb and got out of my car, excitedly waiting to see Selena come out.

A few minutes later I heard a screech, only to look up at Selena dropping all of her bags on the sidewalk and running over to me at full speed with outstretched arms. I too ran from my car to meet her and our bodies collided into a hug. I was so happy to be reunited with my best friend; I needed her in my life and words couldn't describe how thrilled I was to have her back home with me. Before I knew it we were in the car and headed to a little coffee shop downtown. The whole car ride there was filled with banter of how the filming went, and how much we both missed each other. That's one of the down sides of the business, being forced to spend time apart from your friends.

Once we were at the coffee shop, we ordered and sat down outside in the little fenced in area. It felt just like old times. We laughed and told stories of the people in our lives, then she quickly changed the subject.

"So, how've you been girl? You've been on my mind a lot. You look skinnier too, have you been eating?"

I hesitated to answer as my heart skipped a few beats. I wasn't expecting a confrontation so soon, especially an hour after she got home. I began stirring my coffee, not making eye contact with her and I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah I have. Well, sort of. I'm just stressed with tour coming up, and because of the nerves I've lost my appetite I guess."

Without speaking, I knew she didn't buy it. She was giving me that 'I know you're full of shit' look; I hated that more than anything. I watched as she got up from across the table and took a seat next to me, placing her hand on my arm.

"Dem… I… I know you're lying hun. Please don't get upset, but Nick has been keeping me informed, and well… We're worried about ya girl. What's going on? Talk to me, let me in."

My eyes welled up with tears, and I blinked to try and keep them from coming out, but it was too late. Quickly I lowered my head to my hands and let out the tears. I felt her hand rub my back, but I jerked away. The last thing I wanted was for her first day back to have drama, especially coming from me. If there was one thing I hated more than crying, it was people seeing me cry. I stood up from the table, grabbed my car keys and walked quickly to my car around the back of the building; Selena following quickly behind me. Once I was safe in the privacy of my car, I leaned my head against the steering wheel, and more tears soon began falling from my eyes.

"Demi, come on. Talk to me"

After a few minutes of intense crying, I opened up to her. I told her about how I've been feeling out of my element lately. How everything seemed to be building up inside of me, and I felt like I was going crazy. I don't know why, but I lifted up my sleeve to reveal the cuts on my wrist I had made. She leaned over and grabbed me into a hug, trying her best to comfort me. Why did I just spill all my secrets to her? Although I told her almost everything, I didn't mention the fact that I was purging. It was secret, and nobody besides Nick was going to know.

I regained my composure, and we headed off to her home. The whole drive home I kept on apologizing for losing myself at the shop. I was now highly embarrassed by my behavior. The sun was setting as I pulled into her drive way and I helped carry her bags into her room. I had to be headed home so I gave her a hug, and we said our goodbyes. Suddenly Selena grabbed my arm and pulled me into another hug. "Demi? I love you so much and you know I'm here" she whispered to me; I nodded my head slightly and shortly thereafter, left for home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nick's P.O.V**

It felt like I haven't heard from Demi all day, well not counting her phone call early this morning. I knew she had rehearsal for tour, but even then she usually texts or calls while on break. It was nearing 8pm and I was genuinely starting to worry. Almost as if that thought summoned her, I heard her car pull up in the driveway and the door shut. At least I knew she was safe now. She looked tired as she walked in slowly and plopped her bag down on the couch. Our eyes met, and she smirked at me before running into my arms. I always miss her when she's gone for the day; lately though I find myself wondering if she's ok, she hasn't been the same and I pray that this meeting with her parents will be for the best. It was all going down in two days, and as the day drew nearer and nearer, I got increasingly more nervous and scared. We stood there in the doorway of the living room and kitchen for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"How was your day babe? I missed you so much. You hungry?"

"Oh my God I'm STARVING! And my day was incredible! Rehearsals were so much fun. Ya know, I really think this tour is going be the best one yet! OH! And after that I picked Selena up from the airport. We went and got coffee and caught up on things. That's why I'm late. Sorry I didn't call or text you today. Was just so busy and focused ya know?"

Hearing that she was with Selena made me a little more relaxed. She was a good friend for Demi to have right now with everything going on. I know Selena knows about some of her issues; they're best friends, I can't imagine it being a secret.

"That's so good to hear Dems. I'm really proud of you. I know you're working damn hard and it's all going to be worth it when tour starts. And hey, we totally have to go out to dinner with Selena some night. I haven't seen her in forever." At this, Demi gave me a suspicious look; does she know I've been talking with her about everything? Whatever the look was, she quickly snapped out of it and ran into the kitchen. I followed her and watched as she tore apart the pantry, looking for something to eat. It made me happy to know she was eating today.

"I have an idea! Let's go out to dinner, my treat!"

"Demi, you sure? You've had a busy day, I can cook?"

"No no, I want to!"

Within minutes we were in my car and headed out to dinner. She talked the whole way there about her day and how happy she was that her best friend was back in town. Maybe it was my own mind, but I could have sworn that in her eyes, she still looked sad. But I was determined to keep her spirits high, so I didn't question it. We got to the restaurant, and I requested our favorite spot; right next to the window, overlooking the city.

Dinner went smooth; I watched every once in a while to see her eating. I knew about the throwing up, and it made me question if I had ever missed her skipping meals. But I didn't let it get in the way of our dinner. We talked and talked, like we haven't caught up in ages. We both enjoy each other's company, and every time we're together I fall for her all over again.

Once dinner was done we sat there and talked more. A few minutes later she excused herself and got up to go to the bathroom. Suspicion consumed me, and as she was a little further off, I got up to follow her. I stood outside the bathroom door, with my ear to it and listened. Of course I felt like a total perv. What if she really just had to go to the bathroom? I was being stupid. As soon as I was about to walk back to the table, I heard an odd noise coming from inside. It sounded like someone getting violently sick. I felt my heart sink down into my stomach as I realized it was her. Sure she ate her dinner, but here she was, locking herself in the bathroom and getting rid of it all. No wonder she offered to go out and pay. She probably thought she would get away with it if we were out of the house, and she'd pay so my money wasn't wasted on a meal she didn't intend to keep inside of her for more than 5 minutes. I heard the sink run, and it sounded like she was brushing her teeth. I hurried back to the table, and waited. My heart was breaking inside for her.

**Demi's P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe this is what my life was coming to. At 18 years of age, I was running off to a public restroom to go get rid of my meals. Once I made sure everything looked and smelled normal, I opened the door and walked back to the table. I glanced up and saw Nick sitting there with a sad expression all over his face. When I sat down, he didn't say a word, he just looked at me with tears forming in his eyes.

Nick? Are you ok?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Demi… Why?" I knew what he was talking about, but instead I played dumb. I wasn't about to confess to anything without him saying what he was talking about. I obviously hadn't gotten away with anything tonight.

"You know what I'm talking about. I heard you getting sick in the bathroom. Why? Why do you do it?"

"I don't want to talk about this right here where everyone could hear. Let's go." I pulled out some money, placed it on the table and we walked out in silence. I don't know why but I felt anger broiling inside of me as we walked to the car. He had no right to spy on me; I thought we trusted each other. But I knew it was a lost cause, so I let it go. There was nothing but the sound of the radio in the car the whole ride home. I tried placing my hand on top of his, but immediately he jerked it away and placed it on the wheel. This was the longest car ride of my life.

When we got home, he immediately went inside and up to the bedroom, slamming the door. I had upset him, and it made me feel like even more of a failure. I just sat in the living room on the couch for a few minutes, before heading back into the music room. I needed an escape, and I wasn't going to risk him finding a new cut on my body tomorrow.

I sat down at the piano, at a loss for words. There was nothing I could write in this moment that summed up how I was feeling. Tonight I had hurt the one person who loved me unconditionally, and an apology wasn't going to fix this mess. For a few minutes, I fought back the tears I felt coming on. I was so sick of crying and being sad; I need to just be happy for once. After a few minutes of dabbling on the piano, and nothing coming to me I went back into the living room and turned on the tv. I just sat there mindlessly for a few hours, staring at the screen before falling asleep.

**Nick's P.O.V:**

Needless to say I didn't sleep well that night. I kept glancing over at the pillow next to me, waiting for Demi to come in. I had no words for her, but I still just wanted to hold her close to me. Even though I was upset and disappointed in her, I still needed her with me.

I woke up early the next morning; the clock said 6am. She still wasn't in bed, and I got up to go find her. Walking down the stairs, I heard the sound of the television coming from the living room. There she was asleep on the couch. She must've crashed there for the night. I didn't exactly know how to approach her, and it was early so waking her up was pointless. I needed an escape, so I changed into my work out clothes and headed out for a jog.

The whole time I was out, all I could think about was her. It bothered me how she was trying to hide things from me; I thought we trusted each other? As I felt my anger rise up inside of me, I quickened my speed until I was in a full out sprint. A few minutes later it got difficult to breathe so I slowed down to a walk, and finally stopped and layed down on the sidewalk. The minute my back hit the pavement, my mind started racing. _What if she kills herself? What if I'm not enough to help her through this eating disorder? What's going to happen Monday when we do this intervention? How is she going to be with being bombarded? _

When I got home, she was awake and in the shower. I grabbed my phone off the kitchen counter and went outside to call Selena. I know she's Demi's best friend, and I really needed her help with this. Luckily she answered her phone in two rings; the tone of her voice filled with concern. I didn't know how to ask for her help, or if she even knew about Monday, but I couldn't hold this in any more.

"Hey, Selena, I know it's early but I need to talk to you about something…. About Dems."

"What? Is everything ok? Is she ok?"

"She's ok. Well, she's not ok, ok. I need to tell you something". I heard the hesitation and worry in her voice before she answered.

"What is it?"

I gathered my courage and told her how Demi's parents and I were giving Demi an intervention on Monday night. Turns out, Selena had no idea, and her voice broke as I told her the news.

"What can I do?"

"I need you there, please. She's so out of control with her emotions, and I'm scared that she won't listen to us. But maybe if you show up she-"

"Of course I will. I'm worried about her too. I uh… I saw the cuts, Nick. How long? How long has she been at this again?"

My heart sank. I didn't know she had previously been self-harming. I wanted to ask Selena why she never told me, but that was beside the point in this moment of time. Unfortunately I had no clue as to how long this has been going on. I then went on to tell her about the incident yesterday at the restaurant. Once again, Selena's voice shook as I told her; apparently Demi never told her about it. I felt guilty for possibly betraying Demi's trust like this, but we were beyond this right now. If Selena was going to be a part of this, she needed to know everything I knew. I turned around and saw Demi enter the kitchen, and apologized to Selena but I needed to go. She understood, and made me promise I would text her throughout the day. Before we hung up, she told me that she'd be coming over today to pick her up for a girls day out. That would probably be the best thing for Demi.

**Demi's P.O.V:**

Nick was out on the patio once again when I walked into the kitchen to fix up some toast for breakfast. As he walked back inside, neither of us knew what to say to one another. He glanced up at me before walking over and hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry", he whispered in my ear, and I grabbed onto him tighter. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for. I fucked up, and I owe you an apology. I'm embarrassed, and I'm really genuinely sorry. I promise it won't happen again babe." I looked up at him, and I could tell he didn't buy my line. But we both weren't in the mood to argue, so we let it go. I knew myself that it wasn't true, and now I had to be more sneaky with when I purged; I just hated lying to him.

It was our day off, so we spent the morning cuddling on the couch in front of the television. Around 1 pm he looked over at me and told me I should probably get dressed and ready. I had no clue what he was talking about, and then he told me that I was hanging out with Selena for the day. My face lit up as I ran upstairs to get dressed, do my hair and put on makeup.

About an hour later, I heard a car beep in the drive way and saw Selena's car. I quickly ran downstairs, kissed Nick goodbye and headed out to her car. We both knew I was in dire need of some girl time.

Once we were on the road, we headed out to do some shopping; she knew just how to have fun. My mind was cleared of all my drama the whole time we were trying on clothes, and taking pictures of the ridiculous outfits we were trying on. It was like a scene out of a movie. After we spent more money than we had intended, I suggested we go to the beach. I was a beach bum, and could spend my whole life on the beach if need be.

Hours upon hours passed, and as the sun set we headed back to her house. I was a little puzzled as to why we would go there, instead of my home but I didn't want to question it. Today was just too perfect. As we drove back, we laughed and talked about anything. Once we were there, she suggested we go in the hot tub. It's been years since she and I hung out at her home and just relaxed in there. This day just kept getting more perfect.

I loved her hot tub, especially when it lit up with all different colors at night. She got in before me, and as I was entering, I saw her face flash from happy to one of concern. Her eyes were fixated on my stomach. I too glanced down to see what she was staring at, when I saw the scars on my hip bone. _Shit,_ I panicked to myself. I went to pull the bottom of my suite over it, but I knew it was too late. I didn't look at her as I got in and sat down.

"How long Dem?"

"What? How long what?"

"Come on, do not play dumb with me. We both know what I saw…. How long have you been doing this again?"

I felt a lump in the back of my throat. I couldn't tell if I was about to cry, or throw up because of the overwhelming fear and shame I felt that she now knew I wasn't exactly ok again. She thought this was all over. A couple of years ago I was in therapy for self-harm and I was able to stop it. But with the pressure and stress of the job, I found myself going backwards. She knew about it the first time, but when I was done with therapy and then went on tour with Nick and his brothers after Camp Rock, she thought it was all over. I honestly thought it was over too.

"Just.. um… just a few weeks. I guess"

"You guess? Dem, I really think you should go back to counseling. It helped you so much last time didn't it?"

"No! I'm fine, I promise. I just cracked under the pressure of everything, and went back to an old habit. I'm fine though, I'll be fine. I start tour in a couple of weeks, and I'll be back to normal. I promise" I gave her the best smile I could, so she would drop the subject. Talking about my feelings and struggles was the last thing I wanted or needed. After a few moments of awkward silence, we picked up a different conversation.

When both of our bodies were pruned from the water, we went inside and got back into our normal clothes. She glanced over at the clock, and it read 10pm.

"Shit, it's late. I should probably return you so your man doesn't think I skipped town with you." At this, I felt a wave of sadness come over me. This was one of the best days I'd had in a long time, and I was sad to have it come to an end. Nick was acting so weird towards me lately, not that I blame him, and I enjoyed getting away from it for a day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demi's P.O.V:**

When I got home, Nick was already in bed. What a lame ass, it was only 10:30! I wasn't having it, so I quietly went into the bedroom, closed the door as soft as I could then gave myself a running start and pounced onto the bed right on top of him. He startled awake, looking a little agitated at my wake up call. He adjusted his eyes then pulled me into a hug. I continued laying on top of him where I landed, and leaned my head down towards his. He gave me a smirk, and reached his head up, connecting our lips together. "Hey there, Tigger. How was your day?" he managed to get out between breathes. Right now, more talking was the last thing I wanted to do, especially with him. I placed my fingers over his mouth, giving him the hint that talking wasn't going to be on the agenda tonight.

The next morning I awoke in his arms. He was still sleeping and looked so peaceful, and since it was only 9 am, I quickly shut my eyes again and enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was like the whole world disappeared, leaving just he and I together. It was perfect. Around 10 he finally awoke, and got ready for his day. He had some studio time with his brothers and offered for me to come along. I had some time before I had more rehearsals so I agreed to go. I loved being in the studio watching him; he was so sexy when he was in concentration mode, and I loved hearing them in the process of writing songs. It's almost like a sneak peek concert of their upcoming events, even though it was in a studio setting. As we headed out, Nick was fairly quiet, but I assumed it was just nerves. For some reason he always got nervous before recording.

When we arrived everyone seemed glad that we were there together. I was worried I was intruding, but the warm welcome of everyone made that thought disappear instantly. I was also glad that Kevin's girlfriend Danielle was there too, being the only girl in a group of guys doesn't bother me but it was nice to see another girl along for the ride. It was kind of a laid back morning, with Nick not doing a whole lot of recording. He seemed to be constantly keeping an eye on me, which started to annoy me_. Did he think I needed a baby sitter, so that' why he brought me along? No, of course not, I'm just being stupid_, I thought to myself.

Around 12:30 everyone went on lunch break, except Nick. Once the room was empty he grabbed me by the arm and walked me into the recording room. He sat me down on the couch, as he walked over to the piano and began playing. He suddenly stopped and gave me a serious look.

"So uh, I know this isn't new or anything, but um.. I wanna play you a song." He looked down at his fingers as he blushed. "Dem, I love you so much. I feel like I don't show you enough and I wanted to make it up to you". I listened carefully as he began playing, and I recognized it instantly. It was our song, the song he wrote for me, "When You Look Me in the Eyes". Half way through, I felt the tears rush to my eyes and I sat in silence as he played. Nick's eyes didn't leave mine the entire time he was playing. How did I ever get so lucky to have such a caring, gentle and sweet guy in my life? I got up from the couch and sat down beside him at the piano as he played, resting my head on his shoulder. When he finished the song he leaned his head down and kissed the top of my head and whispered to me "I love you babe. No matter what happens, don't forget it, ok?"

"I love you too. How could I, after this? It was perfect. Thank you", I looked up and smiled at him, lightly pecking his cheek with a kiss. My phone started ringing and I let out a groan, the moment was being killed by whoever was trying to get a hold of me. It was my alarm, I had to get going to my own work.

He walked me out to my car, and we spent a few sweet minutes kissing and holding each other. I didn't want to leave him, not after the moment we just had in the studio. I needed him today, but work is work.

I usually love going to work, especially when it involves touring, but today I wasn't feeling it. I didn't want to see anyone else besides Nick. I got to the practice hall a few minutes late, and it seemed like everyone let me know it. They gave me looks like I was annoying them, so I jumped right in to what we needed to do. I found some of the choreography a little challenging today, maybe because I was so tired. Everyone seemed to be on my back today, and my temper inside was flaring up. _Hold yourself together Demi. Show control and composure_.

Suddenly I felt that switch go off, and my mood instantly went from bad to worse. All I wanted was to leave and go back home to bed, but I knew I had to display professionalism. Everyone seemed to be annoyed with me, and while we were running through the song Here We Go Again, I reached my breaking point.

One of my dancers ran into my side as we were doing the dance moves and snapped at me for not watching where I was going. The music stopped, and I felt the anger boil over the top as we began exchanging words with one another. It was like with every word, all I could see was black. Without even thinking about it, I felt my hand clench into a fist and I watched as it swung up and made contact with her face. Like a tidal wave, everyone came running over and pulled us apart from each other. She ran into the back room, as my band constrained me from pursuing her.

I had turned into a monster.

**Nick's P.O.V:**

When I woke up this morning, I was flooded with a wave of guilt for what I was about to do to Demi tomorrow. I didn't want to spend the whole day apart from her, especially since after tomorrow I don't know how long it'd be until I get to see her again, so I invited her to the studio with me. It was so hard for me to stay focused there with my mind playing through all the possibilities of what tomorrow would bring. I needed to know she would always love me, even though I'm sure she's going to see it as betrayal. There were no words I could find to tell her how much she means to me, so I played a song instead. It was more than likely the guilt talking, but I needed to make sure she knew how I felt one last time.

After she left, my mind was filled with thoughts of her. Joe pulled me aside; he'd obviously noticed I wasn't myself. Before I explained, I stressed the fact that nobody else could know about this, I couldn't betray her trust more than I was already doing. He agreed that the conversation would stay between us. After I was done, he sat in silence for a minute taking in the news; it was a lot for anyone to hear, especially since Demi had tricked a lot of people of how she was doing, including me up until recently. He pulled me in for a hug, and apologized for everything that I had been dealing with.

We were in the middle of recording a song when my phone rang. I excused myself as I saw that Demi's mom was once again calling me. My heart was racing as I walked outside and took the call; what could be going on now?

Her voice sounded panicked as I answered. It took her a few minutes to get to the point, she kept apologizing to me for interrupting my work; work didn't matter at this point, for I could tell something was wrong. She told me that Demi had physically assaulted one of her dancers during rehearsal. I was thrown off guard. I knew Demi wasn't herself lately, but I never imagined she'd get into a physical altercation with someone, especially someone she knew and worked with. I didn't know what to do. _Do I go to Demi and bring her home? Do I let her mom take care of this? Do we do the intervention now? _ All these thoughts running through my head when I heard what happened. I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say.

Dianna told me to just get back to work, and that she was headed to the rehearsal to talk with Demi and bring her back home. She promised me she'd stay with her until I could get home. But it didn't matter anymore. We hung up from each other, and I walked back into the studio, despair written all over my face; I was never good at hiding my facial expressions.

Both Joe and Kevin instantly noticed my face and walked over to me, requiring my input as to what was going on. Work was usually my first priority, but now Demi was all I could think about. There wasn't anything I could think to tell them about what had just happened, I still wanted to respect Demi's privacy, so I told them simply that there was an incident at Demi's rehearsal and that she was hurt and that I needed to leave right away to go take care of her. They both understood, and Joe gave me a sympathetic look before they both hugged me and let me go.

I rushed home, running as many red lights as I could without getting in an accident or caught by the police. Luckily, the plan worked out and I was home within 20 minutes. Pulling into the drive way I saw Demi's car parked in her usual spot. I parked my car, sitting there for a few minutes trying to compose myself. She needed me to be strong right now, so I tried to gather my thoughts as much as I could. Walking up to the house, I almost didn't want to go inside, I was scared to see what I would find. _Was she upset? How would she react to me leaving work? Would she be crying? What if she lashed out at me?_

Right as I was about to open the front door, her mom opened it and walked outside shutting the door behind her. Her face wrinkled with worry, she had obviously been crying.

"Nick, I'm so sorry you came home. Please understand, she needs someone around her right now. I'm so worried about her Nick. God, I don't want to lose my daughter." She broke down crying, and I hugged her as she broke down. I felt the tears come to my eyes as well, but I choked them back for the time being.

"Is she.. is she ok? What do we do? What now?"

"I… I don't know. I called the treatment center, and they said to stick with the original plan. Keep an eye on her tonight please. Do not let her out of your sight. I don't know if she'll do anything."

"Yeah, yeah of course I will. I promise you, I will try with everything that's in me to not let her do anything. I love her too much to lose her."

We talked for a few minutes more and walked inside. I didn't see Demi anywhere in the house as I walked inside. I gave her mom a questioning look, and she nodded upstairs to the bedroom. We walked up together and I opened the door slowly, still scared as to what I would find. Demi was asleep in bed, and I let go of the breath I was holding I wasn't aware I was until that moment.

Once I was settled in, Dianna gave Demi one last kiss goodbye before heading home. Tomorrow was going to be interesting for sure now. There was no way she wasn't going. None of us know what's going on with her, I'm not even sure Demi knows, but today made it clear she desperately needs help. I cannot lose the girl I love, but I can no long


	7. Chapter 7

**Demi's P.O.V:**

I woke up the next morning with guilt consuming me. The memories of what happened yesterday haunted me, and I just wanted to die right then and there. It was like I couldn't control my emotions, and I let them have the very best of me. Never in a million years would I have imagined I would physically punch someone, especially in a work environment. In the moment I couldn't think of anything to do, and I acted without thinking; some would call it impulse.

When I got home I went straight to the bedroom to hide myself from anyone. It was like everything happened in one big blur and before I knew it my mom was driving me home. Once I was in bed, I finally felt safe; safe from life, and safe from myself. But inside, I was still screaming. _Am I crazy?_, that thought flooded my mind as I lay in bed.

I heard Nick come in, and I felt as my mom kissed my head as she left, but I pretended to be sleeping. I couldn't face anyone, I was too ashamed of who I was. They had to think that I was a complete monster. As I lay there, I imagined what the tabloids would say the next day; the blog sites would be all the buzz about this incident. All I wanted was for this to be erased from history.

**Disney Star Hits All Time Low: **Strikes Back Up Dancer.**  
Demi Lovato: **_Off the Deep End._

Around 10 that night, I felt Nick crawl into bed and wrap me in his arms. I wasn't certain, but I could have sworn I heard him choking back tears. The numbing feeling I spent the afternoon trapped in finally broke, and I felt the tears come flooding out of my eyes. I held onto his arms tightly as I sobbed into the pillow. With this he turned me over so we were facing each other; I buried my head into his chest and once again let my tears flow. He had to have thought I was crazy. Everyone had to think I was crazy, especially after punching my dancer today. We lay there in silence as I couldn't help but to bawl my eyes out. Right now my whole career was in jeopardy, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it; I felt hopeless.

We were awoken by the sound of Nicks phone going off the next morning. He groaned as he leaned over to see what someone could possibly want at such an early hour. I watched as his face went from tired to panic when he glanced down at the screen. He excused himself as he walked out onto the balcony and took the phone call. At this, I too glanced over at my phone, there were 6 missed calls from my mom, and 3 from Selena. I didn't want to deal with my mother right now, so I pressed ignore and redialed Selena.

The phone rang all of 2 times before she answered, worry in her voice. I barely got a sentence out before she jumped in, asking if everything was alright. Of course she had found out about yesterday, everyone probably already knew, my life was over. Here I was thinking the biggest scandal I would have was when the press caught wind of my scars on my wrist a year or so back. Now I probably had a reputation as malicious and violent.

"Dem, seriously girl I'm worried about you; first the cuts on your arm and thigh, now this. As your best friend, I want you to talk to someone. Please"

"I told you, I'm _fine._ I don't need the help, just back off with it alright? Dammit, everyone is already acting so fucking weird around me; I don't need it from you right now."

"Well what _do _you need Demi? Tell me, what is it you need? Because who you've been isn't you. I know you. The Demi I know wouldn't be doing this shit." I was feeling the anger coming back to the surface and my hand shook as I held the phone up to my ear. First my mom, then Nick and now my best friend? Why was everyone ganging up on me and attacking me?

"You really want to know what I need? I need friends who aren't going to judge me like you and everyone else has been doing lately. I'm stressed, I'm getting ready for tour and I need you all to back the fuck off of me!"

"Demi i-"

"And you know what? Who gives a shit if I'm losing weight? That's what's gotten you all concerned right? News flash, nobody will come see some fat slob up on stage at a show. So sorry I've been trying to watch how I look." With this I hung up the phone, and looked up to see Nick standing in the door way. He had fear written all over his face. No words were exchanged as he walked past the bed and out the door. I listened closely, and a few minutes later I heard his car start and the front door close. My own boyfriend no longer wanted anything to do with me; and to think, that he and I were supposed to go over to my parents for dinner tonight. Maybe those plans were now cancelled.

**Nick's P.O.V:**

First thing this morning, Demi's mom called me to run through the game plan again for tonight. I was out on the patio when I heard Demi in the bedroom screaming into the phone. Her face was bright red and her hands were shaking violently as she spoke to whoever it was that had called. I was frozen with fear as I stood outside half listening to Dianna and more interested as to what was going on inside the house. I sincerely apologized as I explained what was happening, and she understood the urgency. She promised to either text or email me the information she didn't get to say, and I thanked her from the bottom of my heart for understanding.

Once I walked inside, I didn't even know what to say to her. I was getting so tired of all the fighting and emotional breakdowns. Mentally I didn't know if I could handle one more today before we confronted her later, so I just walked out and headed over to Joes.

On the way over I called up Selena to make sure she was still on board for later. When she picked up, I heard her voice shake as if she was crying. It didn't take long before she told me that she had just talked with Demi, and that it was her who was getting screamed at. I didn't know what to say, I just kept apologizing for Demi over and over again. I was scared that because of this Selena wouldn't want anything to do with the intervention, luckily this morning opened her eyes to the monster that was taking over her best friend.

"Nick… I can't lose her. I don't want her to die", she whispered in the phone as her voice cracked once more.

"Shh, I know, I know me too. It'll all be over soon Sel, tonight is the start of her getting better. It's going to be ok." As I spoke, part of me didn't believe what I was saying; in the back of my mind I was worried Demi was home right now contemplating taking her life. The bags I saw under her eyes told me she hadn't slept in some time, and she seemed like a train wreck.

Instead of Joes, I found myself parked in the parking lot of the beach. When Demi and I first started dating, this was our spot. Countless nights were spent here cuddled up on a blanket with a little fire burning bright. This beach is where I first told her I loved her, where we shared our first real kiss, and where we both were the happiest besides when we were playing music. All of these memories came flashing back to me in an instant, and I couldn't help but wonder where things started going wrong. But the more I thought about things, the more I began seeing signs that I missed in the last couple of years.

The one thing that made me fall in love with her was her smile. It would give me butterflies every time her face lit up and she would laugh out loud to something. But looking back I recalled something I wish I had noticed; her eyes always told a completely different story. They were always dark, she played it off as her eye make-up, but there was a pain in her eyes that I never let myself see in her. And on those nights we spent at our spot here we'd get into some pretty deep conversations; one night I was curious to know about her dad. She instantly got really quiet, and I felt her hand shake as she held mine. All she told me was that he left when she was little, and quickly switched the topic to my life. God, how could I have been so stupid to not see these things? I mentally was kicking myself in the ass.

I spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach, thinking back on everything I had missed with Demi. I had let my girl down by not being there for her, and part of me wanted to hate and blame myself but I knew that it wouldn't help the situation get better. Around 4 I called up Demi as I was headed back to the car. Worry was obvious in her voice as she picked up the phone. I semi lied and told her that me and my brothers spent the day at the beach, catching up since the only time I've seen them lately was at work.

"So hey babe, I'll be home in a little bit. You ready for dinner tonight?"

"Oh uh… yeah sure? I didn't know if that was definite anymore; I mean, after last night and this morning."

"Come on Dems, I think we both need this. It'll be good, I promise. I'm just getting to my car now though, so I'll see you soon?"

"Ok.. and Nick? I love you. I don't deserve a guy like you, but I'm glad you're in my life. I love you so much."

"I love you too babe. You're stuck with me ok? I'll see you soon."

I got in my car and headed back home; I never dreaded going back to her, but my stomach was in knots the whole way home. This was going to be a defining moment in our lives tonight. She was either going to hate me forever, or feel abandoned or betrayed. I texted Selena and told her to get to Demi's parents house around 6. Demi's mom was grateful Selena was helping out with this. We just hoped this would be smooth as possible.

As I pulled into the drive way my heart began beating out of my chest. I was never this scared as I was right now. We both got ready to go pretty slowly. She more than likely didn't want to see her mom, being still embarrassed about yesterday; I was terrified for tonight, so I tried to delay it as much as possible. Selena lived closer to her parents than I did, so before we left the house I texted her to tell her we were on our way. It would be best if she was there when we arrived so there was no waiting around to start. We needed this to happen as soon as possible, with no distractions or delays.

The car ride over was fairly quiet. Demi seemed nervous to be headed over there, and I wondered if she had a clue as to what was going on. I know she noticed how distant I was being lately and I worried she was speculating a sneak attack. She hummed to the radio here and there, but mainly her focus was towards her phone. I glanced down one time out of curiosity to who she was talking with and I saw Selena's name pop up. At least they were still talking after this morning. She needed Demi, and we both knew Dem needed her.

We finally pulled into the drive way of her parents house and my heart felt like it was going to explode. This was it, there was no backing out now. I inhaled a deep breath as we exited the car and walked up to the door hand in hand. I didn't want to let go of her, especially now since I was so close to possibly losing her in a matter of 20 minutes or so.

The door opened and Dianna greeted us both warmly, giving me a stern look, anticipating this storm that was about to destroy all of us.

_Here we go. _The door closed behind us and I suddenly wanted to take everything back. I felt like this was about to be a catch-22. Life as we all knew it was about to change.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nick's P.O.V**

Without thinking I gripped Demi's hand tightly, she glanced over at me with a confused expression as her mom led us into the living room. It felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest. At first I didn't see Selena anywhere until we entered the living room. She was seated on the chair across from the couch, her face not looking at either of us as we walked in. I looked at Demi whose face was torn between confusion and sadness. She looked over at Selena, to her parents and then back at me before speaking.

"What's going on? Who died?" Demi's parents walked over to her giving her a hug before asking her to be seated on the couch. She took one more look at me, her eyes begging me to take her home and save her. As much as my instincts were screaming at me to run with her, I placed my hand on her arm and walked over to the couch with her. She gripped onto me so tightly it felt like she was going to break me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I love you so much" I whispered in her ear as we sat down. I didn't know what to say any more, so I looked over at her parents for help. Luckily they had everything planned out and her dad started in.

"I know this isn't what you expected tonight Dem. I'm sorry we lied to you, but we all need to talk. We all love you, and we're concerned about you honey."

"So this is like an.. intervention? What the _fuck_ is going on? Nick?" I couldn't get myself to even look at her, I was trying to hold back the tears. "Sel? What is this? What do you all want from me?" Selena shifted slightly in her chair before speaking.

"You're my best friend Dems and you know I love you so much, but I don't want you to hurt yourself any more. I want the old happy you back; the one who'd spend hours at my house just laughing and watching movies or talking about things. I don't want to see you hurting anymore girl. You scare me. God, Demi, every day I wake up and I'm scared to find out you're dead. My phone rings and I immediately worry it's about you. I can't lose you." Selena broke down crying, so Eddie took back over the conversation. I could tell Demi was shutting down, she always does when her emotions are overwhelming. I reached over to grab her hand but she jerked it away. Inside I felt my heart shattering. She crossed her arms and just glared at Eddie as he picked up where Selena left off.

"Listen, I'm not going to get all emotional about how much I love you because we both know that I'd do anything for you. But you need help. We've let it go for a long time, watching you spiral out of control. You can be mad at us if you want, but I honestly think that deep down inside you know we love you no matter what. We brought you here because we have a plan to get you the help you deserve. We're sending you to a treatment center, where you can deal with all of this and get better. I refuse to sit back and watch you kill yourse-"

"Fuck you guys, you can't tell me what to do. I'm not going to treatment." I could no longer sit there and watch as she responded so I shifted in the couch, grabbed her by the wrists and made her look me in the eyes. I was frustrated with everything by now and I was no longer trying to be the good guy.

"Listen to me ok? I love you so much. But lately, you scare the shit out of me. It's like you're not even the girl I fell in love with any more. I don't know who you are, but I know you're hurting. Go to treatment baby, for me. Please". I knew this would get to her, but not in the way it did. She began sobbing, and I thought maybe this was the turning point where she agreed to go. But suddenly she got up, grabbed the car keys off the table and bolted for the door.

Just as she was about to leave the house, Madison came downstairs and ran up to Demi. She grabbed her waist and held on for dear life, crying as they both stood in the doorway.

"I love you sis. Please stop hurting." We all watched as Demi fell to the floor in tears and wrapped her little sister in her arms. None of us were really expecting what happened next. Demi leaned down and kissed her on the head before lifting her head up and looking at us through tear soaked eyes.

"Fine. I'll go. But I hope you all realize I don't fucking belong there." That was all we needed to hear. She, after arguing, agreed to go get help. Selena instantly ran up to her and gave her a hug. As she held her there, Demi continued crying, her eyes locked with mine. She looked so angry and betrayed, I was still terrified to go over and hold her in my arms. All I could do was stand there in shock. What do you do in a situation like this? I looked around the room filled with crying people, we were all feeling the same thing right now.

We let Demi be for a few minutes as she remained on the floor in pieces; all of us speechless. Finally Dianna walked over and reached out her hand as an attempt to get Demi calmed down. As she reached down to Demi, Demi jerked her whole entire body away from her instantly. Sure, she finally agreed to go, but something told me this was a sign that it wasn't going to be her best effort to get the help she really needed.

Demi finally pulled herself off of the floor, with the help of her little sister. She started walking towards her room upstairs, and Eddie jumped in front of her to stop her. "Get out of my way! I have to go to the bathroom!" she yelled at him, he didn't even seem affected by the anger in her voice and eyes. She attempted to bolt past him, but he was quick to mirror her and blocking the stairs. This only fueled the fire; her whole body began shaking. "Let me GO!"

"I can go with you, but I don't want you going by yourself. I'm sorry" he responded, shrugging his shoulders. We all knew he needed to be protective, nobody knew if she would kill herself as a way of not going into treatment.

"Are you serious?! Dammit I have to go to the bathroom! Let me fucking go!"

"You can go, but one of us are going with you Demi. This isn't your choice."

"Fine." She looked around the room, wondering which one of us would be escorting her there. I began walking towards her, but Selena got to her first. Demi quickly grabbed her by the arm and the two of them headed upstairs. When we heard the bathroom door close that was in her room, we simultaneously all let out a breath. Dianna walked over to the couch and sat down quietly, resting her head into her hands and letting out the tears that had built up. Not soon after, Eddie walked over to her and sat beside her; he placed his arms around her and embraced her, like her life depended on it. Madison remained in the hallway, she looked terrified. I don't think she ever saw her sister like this before. I walked over to her, giving her a hug. I saw the tears coming out of her eyes, and she buried her head into my side. A few seconds later she looked up at me and with teary eyes thanked me for saving her older sister.

At this I broke down. I was ridden with guilt. I didn't save Demi from any of this. If I had saved her, none of us would be here today doing what we did. I instantly began regretting giving Demi the distance I had the past day or so. Maybe if I was there for her more she would have been alright. I glanced up at the stairs, waiting anxiously to see my baby again. Even if she was angry with me, I just needed to see her face right now.

**Demi's P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe this happened. There was no emotion that felt right to feel when I was ambushed other than anger. How could my family want to get rid of me like this? How could I just leave my career behind and go to some place with a bunch of girls who were the resemblance of skeletons? I felt numb to anything, and I just needed to know I was still alive.

As I sat on the floor of the house I remembered I had a razor hidden in the bathroom cabinet upstairs. They couldn't let me pee myself, they had to let me use the bathroom. I just couldn't believe I couldn't go up alone. So not only was I being sent off to a prison, I was now a prisoner in my own parents' house? I was relieved when Selena stepped forward; anyone else would have been like a prison guard, even Nick. I had never felt so betrayed by him in my entire life. All the love I had for him quickly turned into hatred and resentment. But everything in the past few days started making sense. He had this all planned, and I hated him for that.

Luckily, Selena still respected my privacy enough to let me use the bathroom in complete privacy. I heard her standing outside the door, but as long as it was shut I could get the relief that I needed. If there was one thing I was good at, it was being sneaky. I took my time, making it believable that I was only using the bathroom. As the toilet flushed, I walked over to turn on the sink; it was my cover up for the noise the cabinet would be making. Once I had the razor in my hand, I had a moment where I felt like this was all a dream. Pulling my left sleeve up, I placed the razor on my skin over my wrist and pressed down. Seeing the blood bead on my skin calmed me, but the pain didn't match what I was feeling inside. I moved it over to the side of my arm, pressing down even harder. My skin began to burn with pain as bigger blood drops fell silently into the sink. Just as I was reaching for a towel and band aids Selena knocked on the door.

"Demi come on. What's taking so long?" I didn't realize I had been in here for a longer amount of time than it took to go to the bathroom. I turned off the sink, and continued holding the towel on my arm as I looked at the door.

"I'll be right there. Hold on." I fumbled to open the band aid, and as I struggled to open it I heard the door open. _Shit I didn't lock it_, I panicked inside as I watched Selena come walking in. Her eye immediately fell down to the blood soaked towel I was holding in my hands, and her eyes filled with panic. She ran over to me, grabbing the towel out of my hand, revealing the cuts on my wrist.

"Demi what the fuck? Why would you do this?!" I couldn't comprehend her words, I was so fixated on watching my blood pour out of my wrist into the sink below me. Before I could react she pulled me into her, kissing the top of my head and reassuring me that everything was going to be ok. She placed more pressure than I could on my wrist with the towel and we stood there, both crying in my bathroom.

I heard footsteps coming closer to the door, and looked up to find Madison standing in the doorway. Her face turned white as a ghost and she ran back down the stairs screaming "MOM! DAD! Come quick Demi's bleeding!" Almost instantly I heard all of their footsteps rushing up the stairs as they came barging in.

"Go away! I don't fucking want to see any of you! Especially _you_!" I said as I made direct eye contact with Nick. He looked down at the ground, but walked over and pulled me into his body. I tried so hard to push away but I was so weak that I couldn't get away. My mom ran over to me, pulling out a gauze bandage, wrapping it around some dressings and pressing down so hard before securing it in place.

"Demi what did you do?! Aw baby, don't you see that you need this help? It's going to be alright, you'll see." Her words burned my ears. I didn't want to hear any of this. Don't they get it I don't give a damn if I died or not?

Minutes passed like hours, and finally when the bleeding stopped they walked me into my room. There, I saw some suitcases with my stuff in them. They really are trying to get rid of me. I layed in my bed, exhausted. Just as I was almost asleep I felt Selena climb in next to me, wrapping me in a hug. I once again began crying, and I heard her crying too.

"I'm such a fuck up. I'm sorry"

"Shh, it's not your fault Dems. We're going to get you better." I couldn't fight this anymore. I had nowhere else to go, nowhere to run to anymore. A few short hours from now I'd be on a plane, being shipped off to rehab. Why does my life have to be such a mess?


End file.
